Secrets
by Pegasister1000
Summary: Kate is an asassin who hasn't had a mission in years. Until Lord Garmadon gives her one assignment. To kill the ninja. ColexOC I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO! BUT I DO OWN MY OC KATE!
1. Prologue

This is my 1st fanfic on fanfiction! So please don't be harsh. I will be accepting 1 female OC. Here is the form:

**Name-**

**appearance**

**clothes**

**personality **

**accessories**

**Crush (optional)-**

**Other**

Now for the story!

**Prologue **

SOMEONE'S POV

Darkness filled the room. All accept one flickering light in the center. I sat in a chair, expecting someone to come in. There was the sound of footsteps. Another person came in.

"You were expecting me," I said. The mysterious person who came in stepped into the light. His skin was dark black. He had a helmet with a bone on it. _And he had four arms_?

"I came to offer you a deal," the four-armed man spoke with a deep voice. My eyes widened with a hint of interest. But I remembered who this black man was. _Lord Garmadon? What's he doing here?_

"I'm listening," I responded. I have been an assassin all my life. Destroying people is what I do. But I haven't had a call for 2 years. So it's been a long break.

"There are 4 ninjas that are always foiling my evil plots. Do you think you're up for it?" Garmadon asked. _An assignment? Finally!_

"What's in it for me?" I said in a questioning tone. Lord Garmadon smiled evilly.

"You will get a reward," He responded. _What's this reward? _Oh well, a reward's a reward!

"Garmadon, you've got yourself a deal. I shook each one of his hands. Lord Garmadon started manically.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" His voice echoed off the walls. The light bulb flickered and flickered. Then went out.

**What do ya think? Cliffhanger? Send in those OCs and review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Send in those OCs! ****J**

COLE'S POV

"I'm going to kill you Cole!" Kai yelled while I ran as fast as I could. His pajamas were pink. I snickered. Lloyd helped me get Kai go to sleep so we could put his pajamas in the white clothes. _Who knew that Lloyd still had a pranking side?_ Apparently I slowed down while talking to myself. Kai caught up with me and tackled me to the floor.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Kai screamed. Just then Jay and Zane walked out to see us on the floor slapping each other.

"Kai, why did you tackle Cole?" Zane asked, confused.

"And why are you having a slap fight?" Jay snickered. I got up and slapped him on the cheek.

"Ow!" Jay complained. He rubbed his now red cheek.

"Well, THIS GUY over here just HAD to put my pjs in with the white clothes," Kai angrily spoke. Jay and Zane looked at each other. Jay started busted out laughing and snorting at the same time.

"Kai! You look so ridiculous!" Jay said between laughs. The siren went off. Nya ran in.

"Guys! We have intruders! -," Nya stopped as she saw her brother.

"Why is Kai pink?" she asked.

"Probably Garmadon again!" Kai said. I flipped on my hood.

"Come on boys. Let's go!" I said and we went off. Jay smiled and blushed at Nya. Nya gave him a confused look.

"GO!" Nya yelled. Jay snapped out of the trance and ran off. I ran onto the deck with Kai and Zane. Jay caught up. The deck was empty.

"False alarm?" Kai asked. Zane shook his head.

"I sense someone is here," Zane said. Out of know where a knife split through me and Zane. It hit the edge of the deck. I turned around and saw a masked figure. He was black and has a belt full of knives. He looked evil.

"It's an assassin!" Zane exclaimed. The assassin flipped down, ready to fight.

"NINJA-GO!" we all said then did spinjitzu. But the assassin was quicker. He flipped out of my reach. He took another knife from the belt and threw it at Zane. Zane blocked it with his shurikens . I ran up to the assassin.

"NINJA-GO!" I yelled and spun an earth tornado. But he blocked it again. He got out 4 knives and threw them at all of us. The knives struck our clothes and hung us on the wall of the ship. We hanged there with shocked looks on all of our faces.

"How? How did he?" Jay stumbled. But another person appeared behind the strange killer. _Lord Garmadon!_

"Garmdon!" we angrily said. Lord Garmadon laughed.

"I see you've met my little partner," he spoke in an evil tone. The assassin pulled off his mask. We all gasped.


	3. Chapter 2

COLE'S POV

We all took off our hoods

"YOUR'RE A GIRL!?" Kai cried. I stared at her face. She had silver hair with blue highlights. Her bangs fell in front of her right eye so all you could see was the left eye. Her eyes were brown. The girl looked away. _Did she just blush at me? _ She did a flip.

"Show off," mumbled Jay. The girl poked him hard in the stomach.

"Got a problem? "She asked. Jay gulped nervously.

"Nope! No! Not at all!" Jay said. She smiled and walked back to Lord Garmadon. She looked at me and we locked eyes for a moment. I look away. I was as red as Kai's ninja suit. _Do I like her? No Cole! She's the enemy! You can't be in love with her! _I turned to her, trying to hide my blush and look mad at the same time.

"Who are you!?" I yelled. I seemed convincing by the other ninja's faces. The pretty girl smiled and spoke.

"Name's Kate," her sweet voice rung in my ears like a hummingbird. I sighed quietly. I stopped myself. _Quit it Cole! Snap out of it! _

"You never want to mess with me!" she laughed. Kai was mad.

"GET US DOWN FROM HERE!" Kai yelled. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Why must you ruin all the fun," Kate said annoyed. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. The knives started to shake. They shot back to her belt.

"OOF!" we hit the floor. Kate giggled. Her laugh was so cute.

"How did you do that?" I asked amazed.

"Magic" she said sarcastically. Kai started laughing. Kate looked at him viciously. He squeaked.

"You better not MESS with me hothead," Kate growled. I kept staring at her perfect face. She looked back at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!" she yelled. I looked away. Then Kate took out a knife and concentrated on it. The knife suddenly turned into a jet.

"You'll never see the last of me!" Garmadon screamed. He stepped into the jet along with Kate. I saw her wink at me. I blushed. She flew away in the jet.

"What a cranky girl!" Kai yelled. Jai started laughing. Zane stood there, not understanding.

"Right Cole?" Jay asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Ha! Ha!," I lied. One thing was for sure. _I need to see her again._

**sorry it's so short! i didn't realize. chapter 3 will be coming soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Send in those OCs people! :) **

KATE'S POV

_What is wrong with me? I'm acting so strange? _My mind was on one thing. The black ninja. I blushed at the thought of him. I shook my head. _Snap out of it Kate! He's the enemy! I cannot be in love with the enemy! _But I couldn't help but sigh. I wonder where he is. I wore a one shoulder top and jeans. Black sneakers covered my feet. _I may look like a normal girl. But I need to disguise myself so the ninja won't see me!_ I reached into my old purse and took out a white cap. _Now I need some glasses._ I dug around in my pocket to find any sunglasses. My fingers came across something. I pulled it out. _It was a piece a fabric! Black fabric._

"This is part of that black ninja's suit," I said to myself. _Maybe I should keep it. You know, just in case._ I put it back in the pocket and ran as fast as I could to get back home. But I tripped and fell on top of something. _Or someone. _

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I-"I silently gasped. The person on the ground was the black ninja! _And I'm on top of him! _

COLE'S POV

_Kate. _Her name kept replaying in my mind. _Kate Kate Kate. _

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?" I yelled and banged my head against the wall. Boy did that hurt.

"Ow," I whispered.

"Why did you bang your head against the wall?"

I jumped around and saw Kai, standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Oh! I um, was just –um-"I looked around, trying to find an excuse. My eyes wandered to a pot of Sensei's tea.

"I was just- um- hungry!" I babbled. Kai seemed convinced.

"O-k. Well maybe Sensei can let you go down to the market and get some food," Kai said. _Yeah! Maybe food will set my head straight!_

(AT THE MARKET)

"Oh come on! Can I please have it?" I asked the market vender.

"No! If you have no money, then walk away," the vender responded. I groaned and did what the guy told me to do. I looked around the mob of people. _I wonder if that girl is here._ I shook my head vigorously. Something suddenly popped into my mind. _Oh no. I forgot about training! _ I ran as fast as I could to get back to the bounty. But someone bumped into me and fell on top of me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I-"the girl said before she stopped.

**Cole-WHAT HAPPENS?! WHAT HAPPENS?!**

**me-sorry. wait till the next chapter**

**Cole- *explodes***

**Kate-NOOOOOO!**


	5. Chapter 4

**hello fanfiction! i just wanted to let you know the 2 OCs i will be using in my fanfic! and those two people are...**

**Dragongirl642 and Buttercupfan101!**

**congrats and thanks to everyone for submitting an OC**

**Enjoy the next chappie! :)**

KATE'S POV

_Oh no! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! _I then remembered I was in disguise. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Um, excuse me," the black ninja said. I looked at him.

"Oh! Um sorry I" _Wait a minute! I have to disguise my voice too!_

"I mean- um- I'm very sorry sir," I spoke in my best British accent. He seemed convinced. I got off him and held out my hand. He grabbed it and I pulled him up.

"Well, um, I must go," I told him and walked away.

"Wait!" the black ninja yelled. I had to stop. He ran up to me.

"You look very familiar. Do I know you?" he asked. That question made me start to get nervous.

"No! No! Not at all! I must go! Cheerio!" I answered really fast and tried to walk away. But he grabbed my arm. The black ninja then started to stare at me. _This is getting really creepy._ Then the worst thing happened. A large piece of my hair fell from the hat.

"Hey. You have a little hair in your eye. Lemme get that for you, "he offered. And reached for my cap.

"Wait! NO!" but it was too late. He grabbed my cap off my head. All of my curly silver hair fell straight down. His eyes were as big as the moon.

"It's you," is all she heard before she started to run away. But he wouldn't give up. He followed her.

"Hey! Wait" he yelled. My heart was beating super-fast. I had to get out of here. My eyes darted to a ladder up to a roof! _Bingo! _ I ran and jumped up on the ladder, climbing up. He was still behind me.

"Stop!" he kept yelling and flipped onto the ladder, catching up. _I got to lose him!_ I found a chimney and hid behind it. My breathing relaxed. _That was close!_

"Hi!"

I screamed and jumped to see the black ninja right in front of me.

"Will you quit following me?!" I yelled. He was taken aback.

"I'm-um sorry-um- I-I-um-um-"he was sweating and stuttering so bad. I couldn't help but blush. He blushed too. Then after a second of silence, we both started to burst out laughing until we cried.

"You know dude, you're alright," I said. _And really cute._ He smiled.

"You too" he responded. There was an awkward silence.

"Name's Kate," I told him. I held out my hand.

"Cole," He said and shook my hand. We both looked down, and turned away. We were so red and hot that I was going to melt.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," I said and was about to walk away when Cole yanked me back.

"Wait. Um, do you want to- like- um- meet again?" Cole asked nervously. I froze.

"You know, I would love that," I answered. _Awesome! _I did a mental happy dance in my head.

"Cool. How about-um- by the bank?" Cole said.

"Sure. See ya!" I said and jumped off the roof and landed on my feet.I ran as fast as I could to get back home. _This is the best day ever! I cannot wait to tell Tali and Kimberly!_

**Who are Tali and Kimberly? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Cole-OH COME ON!**

**Kai-you get used to it.**

**Kate-for once I agree with him.**

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 5

**hey guys! we're introducing 2 new character to the story. Tali and Kimberly! enjoy!**

COLE'S POV

_Yes! I have a date with the enemy! _I did a little victory dance. But I suddenly stopped. _Oh no! I have a date with the enemy! What will my friends say? But's it's not a real date._ I was really confused. But apparently I wasn't paying any attention because I ran into someone. It was Jay.

"There you are buddy! We've been looking all over for you!" Jay said. I was still in a daze from the fall. He helped me up.

"Why were you at the market so long? You didn't come back with anything," he asked. I was nervous. I didn't know what to say or do.

"Um, well, I-I- I- uh-um," I stuttered. Jay' raised his eyebrows.

"Dude! Just tell me!" Jay yelled while flapping his arms up and down. I sighed. _I have to tell him. _I looked around to see if anyone was here.

"Can you keep a secret? And I mean actually TELL no one!?" I said to Jay

"Why are you saying that to me?" Jay asked.

"Well, _you're _the one who just _had_ to tell everyone about my secret obsession for cake!" I screamed at him. Jay rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Fine! Fine! Hit me!" he said excitedly. I took a deep breath and spilled it.

"I think I'm in love with the assassin."

JAY'S POV

I almost passed out.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I yelled in Cole's face. Cole rammed his face to mine.

"Listen, you better not tell _anybody_! You hear me? Not even Kai or Zane! Understand?" Cole asked. I gulped.

"Fine! Happy now?-"I snickered after stopping and said:

"Cake lover"

Apparently Cole didn't like it when I talk about cake that way because he slapped me across the cheek.

"Why is everyone slapping me today?" I cried. Cole laughed and we both walked back to where the bounty was.

KATE'S POV

I ran really fast back to my house. _Yes! I have a date with the enemy! _I let out a squeal of excitement. I stopped dead._ Oh no! I have a date with the enemy! What will my sisters think?_ I sighed. Oh, Cole. I ran into the house to see my two sisters, sitting on the couch.

Kimberly was writing in her songbook as usual. She had medium long black hair with red highlights. Her eyes were emerald green. Kimberly wore a white tank top with a black skirt and tan sandals. A black music note necklace was on her neck.

Tali were watching was glued to the TV while watching a sport games. She had brown hair into a ponytail and bright blue eyes. She wore a black sleeveless shirt that went up to her neck. A blue jacket was on top. She had on a blue skirt with a belt, black leggings, and brown boots. A teardrop pendant was wrapped around her neck. Tali is actually not my sister. She was an orphan. But we took her in as a sister.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" I screamed with my arms opened, ready for a hug. Kimberly and Tali looked up.

"Kate!" they yelled and came running to my arms.

"Dude! Where have you been?" Tali asked.

"Yeah. You've been gone almost an hour," Kimberly said. I started to get nervous.

"Um, well-you see-"I stuttered. Tali groaned.

"All right sis, spill it," she said. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"I think I'm in love with a ninja".

KIMBERLY'S POV

My eyes widened.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" me and Tali yelled at the same time. Tali ran up to Kate and grabbed her by the shirt.

"You have to be joking Kate. Tell me you are," she sharply said.

"Would I ever joke to you?" Kate asked. Tali dropped Kate.

"Oh my Kimberly, she's in love with a ninja!" Tali cried. I looked to Kate.

"Kate, he's the enemy. You can't like him," I calmly told her. She pushed her silver bangs back with her hands. I gasped. Her eyes were drooping. _She really does love him._ I put my hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Kate, we're going to help you," I said. Kate gave me a small smile. Tali looked at me like I was crazy. But I gave her the sad face. She rolled her eyes.

"You know kid, you're a lot a work. But you're my sister. And I love you anyway," she said and hugged Kate. I smiled.

"Now let's get Kate ready."

**huh? huh!?****revie** please.


	7. Sneek peek

**hi guys! i will not be working on secrets for a while. but i will try to update soon. but here's a peek at my new story with no title(it need one by the way. tell me a title that i can use)**

**I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO BUT I DO OWN NAT, SAM, AND ALLI! **

NAT'S POV

"Let's go Sam! We're gonna miss it!" I yelled at Sam. I was riding my skateboard and she rode her scooter. I had straight waist length blond hair with pink highlights and bangs that covered my left eye. I had emerald green eyes. I wore a comfy yellow tank top with blue skinny jeans and black converse. A helmet covered my hair. I had a charm bracelet that my dad gave me before he died.

Sam had short brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a strapless dark blue top, denim shorts, a brown anklet, and Nike shoes. _We have to get home before it starts!_

"Nat! Are going to make it?" Sam asked behind me.

"We are. I know we are," I responded. I squinted my eyes to see my home. There stood my sister Alli waving her hands. She had long straight brown hair into a braid. She had brown eyes that were behind her red glasses. She had on a light blue knee high dress with gold trim and tan gladiator shoes. My sis really had a god sense of fashion. I skidded to a halt and ran inside along with Sam and Alli. We jumped on the couch. But the TV wasn't there.

"Alli! Where's the TV? It's almost 7:00!" I yelled at my sister. Sam gave me a look.

"Calm down Nat! Alli, where's the TV?" Sam asked in a calm voice.

"Oh! I found this cool new TV at a garage sale," Alli explained and got up to go get. I gave myself a face palm. My sister was obsessed with cheap stuff that never works or explodes. My sister came in with a shiny new looking TV.

"It's a voice activated TV! You say whatever show you want to watch and it plays it for you!" Alli said with a smile.

`"Well, plug it in and turn it on! Sam what time is it?" I asked. Sam looked at her watch.

"6:58!" Sam yelled. Alii turned on the TV.

"Say what we're gonna watch," Alli said.

"Ninjago: Masters of Spinjistzu," I spoke clearly to the TV. The TV started to rattle. So did the ground. The lights were flickered. We were scared.

"Nat! What's going on?" Sam yelled. I looked at my sister.

"Alli, who sold you this TV?" I asked her.

"I got it from some dude in a black van," she explained.

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" I cried. The TV then flashed a white light and everything went black as we all passed out.

**Cliffhanger huh?**


	8. Chapter 6

**sorry i couldn't update. **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO! I DO OWN KATE! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG LYRICS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

KAI'S POV

I sat in a room with Jay and Zane. We were all discussing Cole.

"Has anyone noticed Cole's strange behavior lately?" I asked them. The 2 both nodded their heads and told them what they saw.

**Flashback**

_Zane walked into his room and saw Cole looking in the mirror._

_"__You look great Cole! I look hot!" he whispered and started dancing._

_Kai saw a plate of cookies. He picked one up and ate it. It tasted great to him! Cole walked in smiling._

_ "__You made these? How?" Kai yelled. Cole sighed dreamily._

_ "__Let's say I had something on my mind that made me happy," he said and walked away, leaving a confused Kai with the cookies._

**End of flashback**

"Yea. Cole isn't hot," Zane said.

"And Cole's cooking stinks!" I said. Jay just sat there.

"He looks fine to me," he lied. Jay knew all about Cole. No one else. But I was suspicious.

"Jay, you seem quiet," I said.

"Well, you see- I-," Jay stuttered. I and Zane rolled our eyes.

"What do you know about Cole?" Zane asked. Jay was really sweating now. He sighed.

"You have to promise NOT to tell Sensei OR Nya!? Ok?" Jay yelled. I looked and Zane and we both nodded. Jay took a HUGE breath and spilled it.

"Cole likes a girl."

JAY'S POV

The room was silent. Then, Kai started burst out laughing. Zane just sat there with a blank look on his face.

"Ha! Good one Jay! What's the real secret!?" Kai spoke between laughs. He continued laughing for a good 30 seconds. Then his laughter slowed down.

"You're serious?" Kai asked. I nodded.

"It seems Cole has developed emotional feeling for a female," Zane explained. I and Kai looked at Zane with dumb looks.

"It means Cole like a girl," Zane simplified. Both I and Kai knew now. Kai was laughing again. This time, really loud. Zane turned on his funny switch and snickered along with Kai.

"Cole and a girl, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They both said. I groaned from their annoyance.

"Just don't tell Cole that I told you this. I swore I wouldn't since he told me about his cake secret."

"That wasn't a secret," Kai told me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So I'm ok then," I concluded.

TALI'S POV

I, Kimberly, and Kate sat on the couch, listening to Kate's description of the black ninja.

"So what's his name?" I asked in an annoying voice. Kate looked at me.

"Cole," she sighed. Kimberly snickered. I bumped Kate with my elbow.

"Does he have any friends?" I questioned. I was interested but I knew that Kimberly wasn't. Years ago, her boyfriend really broke her heart. Now she's afraid of being in love. I think Kate was getting tired of this.

"Yes Tali! He has friends! Happy?" Kate yelled. An awkward silence spread throughout the house. Then Kimberly suddenly began to laugh so hard. I shrugged and went along with her.

"What?! What's so funny!?" Kate asked. I snickered.

"Cole and Kate! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Ha!" I sang with Kimberly. Kate blushed.

"Dude. Stop!" she cried and tackled me to the ground. Kimberly continued laughing, but this time at me and Kate. Kate groaned and went into her room. I looked at Kimberly.

"Too much?" I asked Kimberly. She nodded.

KATE'S POV

I opened my door then slammed it shut. I flopped onto my bed. I was shedding little tears. _I've never felt this way in a long time. _I walked over to my window and stared at the moon. _Look at the stars! They're free! But why can't that be me?_ I sighed in depression. I let out a breath and sung ever so softly.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn!

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts.

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry!

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie.

I love the way you lie."

I closed my eyes on the last note and let on last tear fall down my face. I heard a squeak which scared the life out of me. I spun around to see Kimberly, standing there as if she were paralyzed.

"Kimmy? You ok?" I asked while wiping my hand in front of her face. She snapped back to reality.

"Kate. I-I haven't heard you sing since- well…" she trailed off.

"I know. I know." But I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to my sister and gave her a big hug in sadness. She was shocked. Then she hugged me back, trying to be comforting.

"It's ok Katie. I know that our father loved you," she spoke in a relaxing tone. Our dad was the greatest. Until he suddenly, disappeared and never came back. Tali walked in and saw what was going on. She tapped my shoulder.

"Come on Kate. It's time." She said. I looked up with red puffy eyes and nodded. All three of us walked out to get me ready.


	9. Chapter 7

COLE'S POV

**Cole's dream**

_I was walking down a stone path in the moonlight._

_ "__Where am I?" I asked myself. My eyes suddenly stopped on a slender figure. Kate! She wore a long cream dress with a gold trim. Her silver-blue hair was down in a waterfall braid. She had white flats and light pink eye shadow. I stood there, shocked. I had never seen her like that before. Well I have only seen her 2 times. She gave me a warm smile. I blushed._

_ "__Hey-um-Kate," I stuttered. Then the most unexpected thing happened. She ran up to me and put her lips on mine. I was stunned at 1__st__. Then, I kissed her back. She stopped and started saying my name._

_ "__Cole. Cole," she whispered in her sweet voice._

**End of dream**

"Cole! COLE!" a voice yelled. I woke up with a jolt.

"Ah! Huh?" I saw a girl that was the same age as Kate with brown hair in a ponytail.

"Dude. You kiss your pillow?" she asked. I looked down and saw slobber on my pillow. I threw it on the ground, embarrassed.

"Are you Cole?" she asked. _Who was she?_

"Yes," I responded, confused.

"Name's Tali. I'm Kate sister. Well, sorta," she said. _Oh! She's her sister!_

"And here's her other sister, Kimberly," she said while gesturing to the air beside her. Tali then realized no one was there.

"Kimmie. Come on," she whispered. Another girl popped behind Tali. She had black hair with red highlights. She waved weakly.

"Hi," she said quietly. _She seems shy._

"Ok. But why are you here?" I asked. Kimberly and Tali looked at each other and giggled.

"We're here to get ya to Kate's house to pick her up," Tali explained. I nodded. But I heard a door open hard. There stood Kai and Zane, with their weapons.

"Cole! We heard intruders and-"Kai stopped as he saw Tali and Kimberly.

"Who are you?" he angrily asked. Tali got frustrated.

"Who do _you _think you are hothead!?" she yelled. Kimberly hid behind Tali, her eyes widened with fear.

"Tali, they're no harm," she told her sister. Tali sighed.

"I'm Tali and this is Kimberly," she said. Kimberly waved. Zane waved back. But Kai was still suspicious of them.

"Why are you here?" Kai asked. Cole got up from behind Kai.

"They're the sisters of that _girl," _I answered his question. Kai looked at Zane. There were smirks on their face.

"So what's this _girl's _name?" Zane spoke.

TALI'S POV

I groaned.

"Her name is-"I stopped when Cole was waving at me behind Zane. He was telling me not to say Kate's name.

"Her name is-um-," I stuttered. Cole mouthed something. _Melanie was what he said._

"Melanie."

Cole gave me a thumbs up. Kai was ok now and walked up to me.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," he told me extending his hand for a greeting. I grabbed it and pulled him near my face.

"Listen dude. Don't mess with me. Don't mess with my sister. And we won't have a problem," I growled. Kai squeaked and ran behind Zane. Kimberly quietly giggled.

"Come on," Kimberly said. Everyone walked outside to see a silver motorcycle.

"Whoa! Sweet ride," Kai exclaimed. Zane nodded in agreement.

"It's Kimberly's," I explained. Everyone except me and Kimberly's eyes widened.

"It's hers?" Zane asked. Kimberly giggled again. Zane smiled at this. Kimberly flipped on the bike, and then I followed. The 3 were still shocked.

"Yes, we flipped. What's the big deal?" I said, annoyed. They snapped out of it when Cole hopped on.

"Uh, dude?" I spoke and pointed to his pajamas.

"Oh! Gimme a sec," Cole cried and ran inside. Kai and Zane stood there. _Awkward. _

"So, you ever heard of spinjitsu?" Kai asked to break the silence. I did a mental smirk. _This is gonna be good!_ I started to act all stupid.

"Spin-watsu?" I asked. Kai and Zane looked at each other and laughed. Kimmy raised her eyebrow.

"What?" she said.

"Come one! Haven't you seen us do it before?" Kai said. I gave him a look. He squeaked, which made Kimberly burst out laughing. But she snorted. That made her blush.

"Oops," she whispered quietly. Zane and Kai walked to us.

"Well, it's this! NINJA-GO!" they said and spun tornadoes. They were red and white. I already knew spinjistu from my foster father. Even Kimberly and Kate knew.

"Can I learn right now?" I asked innocently. Kimmie looked at me and smirked. I winked. Kai laughed.

"Sorry girls. It takes months and months of practice to-" Kai said before I smirked.

"NINJA-GO!" I and Kimberly yelled before doing spinning into tornadoes. Mine was silver and Kimberly's was pink. Kai and Zane's mouths dropped wide open. We stopped and saw their faces. I and Kimberly were rolling on the ground laughing until we cried.

"How? How did-you-YOU?" Kai stuttered. I helped Kimberly off the ground.

"Dude. We were just messing with you guys. Me and Kimmie already know spinjistu," I explained. Zane closed his and Kai's mouth.

"Our father trained us before he-" Kimberly paused to sob softly onto my shoulder. Both of the ninja looked sad.

"He what?" Zane asked. I shook my head, telling him to shut up. Cole walked out in a black sweatshirt and pants.

"Ready!" Cole said before Kai and Zane babbled about us doing spinjitsu. His mouth dropped open. I rolled my eyes while Kimberly giggled, AGAIN.

"Come on dude! Let's go," I told him before we all got on the bike. Kimmie started the motorcycle and we drove off.

Paste your document here...


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! i haven't been updatinga lot lately. I am working on my other story "Sucked In" too. So make sure to read it as well. Don't forget to review!**

KATE'S POV

_Sometimes, I swear! I want to kill my sisters._ Tali and Kimberly forced me into dressing up, which I hated. I wore a light blue knee-length dress with a gold trim at the bottom. There was a seashell necklace on my neck. I also had on my same black converses which I had to convince my sisters to let me wear. My silver and blue curly hair was down in a long braid. A white water lily rested in my hair. Kimberly put makeup on me while Tali held me down before they left. It was clear lip gloss, light pink eye shadow, the color I dislike the most.

I thought of what Lord Garmadon would think if he found out I liked the enemy. Boy would he be mad out of his helmet. I stared at my knives on the dresser. _I should take them with me, just in case._ I grabbed my cream-colored purse and dropped my daggers in there. That's when my fingers came across a stray item. I took out the object. _Cole's black fabric._ I sighed at the look of it. _What am I doing? Why am I doing this?_

I heard a motorcycle. _They're coming!_ I grabbed my purse and waited.

COLE'S POV

We drove around Ninjago city. Kimberly and Tali wore their helmets. They let me borrow one. But it was pink, which was pretty embarrassing.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked Kimberly.

"99.9% sure!" she responded. That made me freak out. Tali rolled her eyes. Kimberly made her motorcycle come to a halt.

"We're here," she declared. I saw the house. It was a grey building with a few windows and a brown door. It was pretty run down.

"You live in here?" I questioned them. Tali shrugged.

"It was all we could afford," she answered. Both of them ran inside to get Kate. I leaned on Kimberly's motorcycle, sighing. _What am I doing? Why am I doing this? She's the enemy._ I heard footsteps when Tali and Kimberly came out. They stepped out of the way. I saw Kate step out. I was about to faint.

She wore a light blue knee-length dress with a gold trim, a seashell necklace, and her same black converse. Her curly hair was braided and with a white water lily in her hair. She had on clear lip gloss and light pink eye shadow, along with a cream purse. I stood there with my jaw dropped open. Tali giggled silently.

"Hello? You ok?" she asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh! Uh yeah! Um, wow! You look! Um, you look great. I-" I guess I leaned on the motorcycle too hard, because it fell over. I almost dropped on top of it. Kate smiled while Kimberly glared at her motorcycle.

"Just take it," was all Kimberly muttered. I shrugged and hoped on the motorcycle. I never drove a motorcycle. I struggled when trying to start it up. _How do you use these things?_ Kate raised an eyebrow.

"I'll drive," Kate laughed.

"You can use a motorcycle?" I questioned. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Dude. I'm Kate. I can do anything," she spoke, with a glint of humor in her eyes.

"Except when it comes to making soup ," Tali snickered. Kate gave her look to tell her to shut up. It worked. Kate turned on the ignition while putting her hands on the handles. She must have found it most difficult to drive a bike in a dress. Tali and Kimberly waved good-bye as we drove away to the bank.


	11. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! This is NOT a chapter! It's a note! PLEASE READ FOWARD! If you don't, fine. You don't want to know about my slow updating.**

**Anyways, you all are probably wondering: "Why the heck aren't you updating this Secrets?! It's been like almost a month!".**

**First, I'm very sorry because I've been super busy with either school, homework, some issues, or just ran out of ideas. The one main reason I haven't been updating is because of my other Ninjago fanfiction"Sucked In".It has been really successful right now and people want me to update. But I will try to update Secrets, I promise. It's not my fault I am busy. I am not deleting it. It's my 1st fanfiction. Duh. Sorry about that. I will try to update soon!**

**Pegi~**


	12. Chapter 9

**oh my gosh guys guess what? I finally updated! sorry for the long wait! I'm cutting Kate and Cole's date into 2 chapters because it will be long. Enjoy and review!**

KATE'S POV

I never knew how hard it could be to ride a motorcycle in a dress. It kept getting stuck. _Add that to the reasons why I hate dresses._ Cole was holding on me for his dear life at the speed I was going. I'm starting to think the black ninja had never ridden on a motorcycle before. I frowned. _They don't know about my mission. He doesn't know. Oh father what do I do?_

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head. _I have a brilliant idea! _I did a legal U-turn in the other direction. Cole popped his head over my shoulder.

"Um, Kate? The bank is that way," he said. I looked at the black ninja out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't get your pants in a knot! We're just having a change in location," I teased. My dress got stuck again. I felt real glad that I talked Tali and Kimmie out of wearing heels. I couldn't see myself driving one of these babies in 3 inch high heels. That'd be a real mess. As I was driving, another thought slammed into my mind. My mission. I frowned nervously. _Oh no._ If I didn't complete my mission, I could have the possible outcome of certain death. _What if I did destroy the ninja?_ _That would mean destroying Cole._

I sighed. _Oh Cole. I wish I could tell you._ It felt like the guilt was tearing me apart. I also thought about my feelings. Lately, I've been acting strange. _Let's list the problems. Sweating, excessive blushing, stuttering, stupidness, clumsiness, acting like an idiot, heart beating fast, sighing, giggling like some sort of phsyco, speechless, and shyness._ I have never ever had a feeling like this on my entire lifetime. _But I don't understand! These things only happened when I was around-_ my heart came to a stop, interrupting my thoughts. _Cole._ I shook my head trying to deny it. _No! You cannot like Cole. I mean, he is smart, caring, and sweet. And who couldn't forget how super strong, and handsome, and brave, and not to mention super-hot. _I stopped myself there. _Whoa there! Did I just say Cole was super-hot? No way! But he is a little cute._

_I looked back at Cole, who was staring off into space. What's so great that I found attractive about him? _ I looked at his face. _His ruffled black hair._ It was flowing in the wind. Some of it fell in his face. He frowned and kept trying to blow it back into its regular spot. I giggled quietly. _His warm eyes._ For what felt like an hour, I got lost in them. He turned back to see me smiling at him.

"KATE!?" he cried.

"Huh?" I asked before realizing who was supposed to have her eyes on the road. We both screamed while I tried to get Kim's motorcycle under control.

"Sorry," I apologized. He still looked nervous from the scare I gave him. I skidded the bike to a halt.

"We're here," I announced.

**Where do you think they are? Do you think the date will go well? Review to get the next chapter! :)**


End file.
